


Means to an End

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Objectification Kink, PWP, Shame kink, interpret the man as whoever you like, trust me this is max vanilla for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Cu got unbearably horny and found a stranger to fuck him.





	Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say that's such a fucking randy summary i gave this thing jesus christ

When Cu managed to bury his face in the pillow, he finally ceased his restless squirming and allowed his body to be rocked, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He'd been craving this for too long and it was mostly his pride that had kept him. He was always ashamed of his desires, preferring to see himself as someone who'd be in the opposite position, and people who knew to use that managed to draw the urge out even further. Loath as he was to admit it, he just loved being filled.

What really tipped him over the edge and made him finally go out looking for a fuck was the realization that as a servant, nothing done to his body would carry over when he returned to his time. He could take the loads of 50 men with no consequences, no worry of diseases. That fleeting realization got him too hot and bothered to simply will away.

His thoughts were interrupted when the stranger grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, the pillow failing to catch his moans now. The man murmured something about Cu's desperate little moans and flushed face being cute and Cu was wracked with a pleasant shudder that seeped its way into his voice. He tightened around the man and was rewarded by having his face shoved back into the pillow, head turned this time to display his expression.

Cu only half paid attention to what the man was saying to him as his mind fell into a familiar haze. Both of the man's hands were on his waist now, moving him in time with his thrusts. Cu wasn't giving any input at all; just practically being used. He didn't often talk during sex (only when on top), but he had the sudden _overwhelming_  urge to beg the man to objectify him.

 _'I'm a servant, after all. Servants aren't meant to be thought of as human,'_ he thought, shivering.

_'No, no, I'm just a toy.'_

With that thought, his body convulsed slightly and he quickly unfurled his hand from the sheets to race down to his cock.

_'I'm meant to be used like this-'_

"What an eager little whore you are," the man noted, drawing a loud whimper from Cu.

"Hah- harder," he begged, his voice cracking in his desperation.

The man chuckled and picked up the pace, but grabbed Cu's wrist and pinned it above his head and _holy fuck_ , he could almost come right there even without being allowed to touch himself. Now he really was being used, with no regard for what he wanted.

"You wanna touch yourself?" the man asked, clearly goading him to beg. Cu shook his head with vigor.

"Use me to your heart's content," he breathed, surprised he could get that much past his dry throat. His face burned with shame at his words but the rest of his body burned hotter.

The man laughed and continued without a care. The bed was creaking so heavily beneath them that Cu was almost sure it would break-

Cu licked his lips, somehow excited by the idea of leaving destruction in their wake. If only the bed was closer to the wall so that the headboard could slam against it, leaving a sizable and telling dent. Next time, whoever it was, he had to bring them home. Had to let his come stain the sheets for Kotomine to find, and moan loud enough for him to hear. He was a man of God, wasn't he? Would he look down upon Cu as a sinner? How much shame would his glare incite..?

As the man's pace became erratic, Cu started squirming again, trying to lower himself so his cock would rub against the sheets, but his hips were held firmly in place. His hands were free, aside from having fabric fisted in them, but he didn't move them.

Instead, as the man emptied himself into Cu, he suddenly reached around and stroked him. Caught off guard, Cu came embarrassingly fast with an equally humiliating moan that he couldn't suppress in time. His entire body shook with the intensity of it, and Cu buried his face in the pillow again, not caring that that made it more difficult to catch his breath. The man pulled out and sat back, no doubt admiring his work.

The shame built in him at the same rate that his satisfaction faded, but Cu knew this was far from the last time he'd do this.


End file.
